


All Flesh

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [1]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	All Flesh

Human skin is a merely-adequate medium.

It stretches, and fades, and eventually dies.

( _ **All** flesh eventually dies (As All Things Must)._ )

Yes, all flesh eventually dies ( _AATM_ ), but with human skin, it fades _quickly_. Three years and it's blurred, thirty and it's faded, three hundred and it's _gone_ ( _\- and in a second? -_ ) in _three hundred years_ ( _quicker than that, wasn't it?_ ) FUCK!

...it's scarred, now. Let it go - they like that ( _ **she** didn't did she_ ) **BUT** it marrs the piece ( _you're good at that_ ) - Sorry; shut up, hold still, would you?

This is much better than human flesh. They _like_ this ( _and you're good oh so good_ ) but I want to get it _right_ ( _you don't **care!**_ ), _BLESSIT!_

HOLD STILL! YOU WANT ME TO START OVER?

I don't _care_ how good it feels! I don't _care!_ ( _ofcourseyoudo_ ) **SHUT _UP!_**

It's what I do. It's just what I _do_ \- make it _impure_ \- make it _unclean_. And I ( _loveithateit_ ) _don't care!_

There. It's done; it's passable. Tell your friends. Or ( _!!!_ ) don't. Let me look at it - no, for feedback.

No, I've never ( _loved_ ) actually _seen_ an angel in ( _bed_ ) flight. Oh, sure. Yeah, yeah, for a demon, I know.

I had to. It had to rot ( _AATM_ ) as all things must.

( _There there. There there._ )  



End file.
